You
by Pokyo
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran hate each other guts. But one day, an unknown feeling begin to arise within Syaoran. Too bad Sakura hates him too much to notice how strangely he's acting around her. Full summary inside.
1. Freezer

**Summary:** Sakura and Syaoran have hated each other's guts since who knows when. Until one day, an unknown feeling begins to arise within Syaoran. Too bad Sakura hates him too much to notice how strangely he's starting to act around her. But to Syaoran's delight, accidents keep on happening causing them to get closer in every way. Will Sakura ever grow the same feelings for Syaoran as he has for her before it's too late?

**A/N:** I may just be starting this story all over again. I'm still a bit iffy at this point. I guess it all depends on the reaction of this first chapter and maybe even the second one (when I post up the edited version) I think very few people will remember this story. It was posted under my old pen name Genuiiine so maybe that'll help ring a bell??

**It Was You All Along**

Chapter One

"Let me out!" screamed a terrified eight year old Syaoran Li. He was trapped in total darkness with four walls closing in on him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered what had happen.

He was playing hide and seek with two boys from his school, Aaron and Nathan. Syaoran Li was so happy when they invited him to join them. In school, Syaoran Li was the most popular kid but only because his aunt was the famous Asian actress Evelyn Li Everyone thought him to be popular, but Syaoran thought otherwise. He barely had any friends all the kids assumed he was too good to play with them. So when the two boys came up to him and asked to play hide and seek with him, he was more than overyjoyed!

"I'll seek and you guys hide," Aaron said.

Syaoran jumped with excitement and started running to find a place to hide. He saw an abandoned freezer on the corner of the street they were playing on. He wondered where it came from but hastily threw the thought away thinking that he could care less.

He hid for a while and then he heard Nathan and Aaron's voices...and then a locking noise as well. The freezer wasn't any old freezer. It was Nathan's old freezer his family threw away and Nathan just happened to have the key to it with him.

"I hope you like it in there, Syaoran!"

_'What?'_ Syaoran thought as he tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. He felt trapped and started to gasp for air. He pounded on the door and screamed, "Let me out you guys!"

Aaron didn't just laugh, he cackled. "Why don't you ask your aunt Evelyn Li to help you? This is what you get for acting like you're better than us just because she is famous."

Syaoran's heart sank. He couldn't believe it. He thought Nathan and Aaron were his friends but they had tricked him. He began to cry. "I don't act like I'm better! Please let me out." He kept on wailing but no response ever came from the other side. He stopped trying to push the top open and reduced himself to crying.

In the darkness of the old freezer, Syaoran sat and curled himself into a little ball. He was terrified. He was scared of the dark and worse, he was afraid of being alone. Then he heard someone knocking.

A little girly voice called out, "Is someone in there?"

Syaoran stood up and banged his fists against the top door. "Hurry up and let me out!"

"Wait!"

He heard the a little rattling noise. He half stood in the freezer out of excitement. Suddenly he felt the top being pushed up and he saw the light. He bent over, fell out and began breathing fast. He almost ran out of air when he was inside the freezer. Then a pair of old ratty white Mary Janes came into his view. When he looked up he saw a pair of glittering emerald eyes staring back at him. It was a little girl in pig tails that saved him.

They looked at each other for a while and didn't say anything. Then the girl looked down and kicked her foot into the dirt.

"I had to pick the lock with this paper clip," she stated as she held up a disoriented paperclip.

When he didn't answer, she asked him,"What were you doing in that thing anyway?"

Syaoran looked at her as she tilted her head sideways like it was going to help her understand his situation a bit better. But then as soon as she opened her mouth to talk again, he turned away and ran into his house, leaving the little girl staring after him.

**-**

I'm superrrrr nervous on what everyone thinks. I think it's cause this'll determine whether I'll continue this story or not =$ Please review!


	2. Author's Note MUST READ

**Author's Note:**

I don't think many of you remember me but I used to be called Genuiiine. I now know go under the pen name Pokyo. I know it's been a long long long long looooong time since I last updated this story or any of my stories in fact. I have no idea why I stopped. I'm deeply indebted to all my readers.

After _painfully_ re-reading the first chapter, it was clear that **a lot** of editing will have to be done to this whole story. I'm still a bit iffy as to whether I'll be continuing this story because I'm not sure if anyone will be interested :S But I will say that I'll be re-writing a chapter or so and if people seem to still enjoy it then I'll happily continue to write the rest of the story! After I finding everything to my satisfaction (and hopefully yours too) I'll start writing chapters again. I will see this story to the end! And I hope you'll still be around by then hahaha

With love,

Pokyo (aka Genuiiine)

**New Full Summary** (for now):

Sakura and Syaoran have hated each others guts since who knows when. Until one day, an unknown feeling begins to arise within Syaoran. Too bad Sakura hates him too much to notice how strangely he's starting to act around her. But to Syaoran's delight, accidents keep on happening causing them to get closer in every way. Will Sakura ever grow the same feelings for Syaoran as he has for her before it's too late?

**EDIT: Chapter 1 is now up and revised! Also, I have removed all of the other chapters so you people don't skip forward and get a jist of the plot since it may be up for change.**


End file.
